Primera historia en Shiganshina
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: Eren comienza una vida nueva en una ciudad nueva. Conoce a gente nueva, algunos más importantes que otros y, entre ese caos particular que es su vida, alguien va cobrando fuerza: su vecino, Levi Rivaille. RivaillexEren
1. Bienvenido

**Sé que tengo un montón y medio de fanfics por terminar y actualizar, basicamente de Fairy Tail, pero. Por el momento no tengo mucha inspiración al respecto y surgió éste proyecto raro yaoi de Eren y Levi. Ruego que mis lectoras me disculpen.**

**Una historia particular que se me ocurrió. Espero que os guste. **

**Capítulos cortos.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. **

1- Bienvenido.

Eren Jaeger era un tipo enérgico de persona. Se proponía algo y no lo dejaba hasta cumplirlo. Tal vez por ese motivo era que atraía a la gente y que todo a su alrededor solía verse envuelto en un caos meticuloso y particular.

Recientemente había sido su décimonoveno cumpleaños. Había celebrado una fiesta. Comida, alcohol, fiesta, desfase... ése tipo de cosas. Y había ido todo muy bien, por supuesto. Las fiestas eran geniales, y mucho más con amigos. Sin embargo, también había sido una fiesta de despedida y ahora lo recordaba de pie en la parada de autobús cargando con su maleta.

Lo había abandonado todo para buscar una vida más movida en la gran ciudad, en Shiganshina. No odiaba su pueblo natal, pero ansiaba un ritmo de vida más elevado y tras pensarlo demasiado decidió dar el gran paso.

—Disculpe.— Palpó el hombro de un hombre que parecía ser de la ciudad.— ¿Me podría decir por dónde se llega aquí?— Dijo mostrando una dirección en el papel.

Lo miró confundido. Asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

Eren esperó unos minutos, pero no regresó. Se quedó ahí plantado con cara de tonto y le preguntó a una mujer mayor que tenía aspecto de ser más simpática. Ésta sonrió y le dio un par de indicaciones.

Las siguió durante casi una hora y terminó de pie en el portal de lo que sería su nueva casa.

Sacó las llaves y entró en medio de un escalofrío. Parpadeó y sonrió. Se acomodó mejor la maleta y subió al ascensor, impaciente por ver su nueva casa.

Había visto varias fotografías por internet y tenía la impresión de que se sentiría como en casa, como en su pueblo, dentro de ese piso pequeño y cómodo que lo esperaba con ansias y deseo. Pensó que, tal vez, un cambio de vida lo ayudaría a olvidar la tragedia que llevaba arrastrando sobre sus hombros durante años, y que fingía haber superado cuando en realidad no lo había hecho.

Pero eso eran asuntos que atendería a su debido tiempo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Eren, tomando firmemente su maleta, salió del compartimento grisáceo y se quedó de pie allí mismo, contemplando una escena que lo ruborizó por completo.

—Saca la lengua— pedía un tipo alto y rubio a otro que, acorralado entre el primero y la pared, metía su mano en la entrepierna de quien parecía ser su pareja. Sacó la lengua y ambos se besaron con una pasión desenfrenada, y a los pocos segundos el rubio jadeó y se encorvó sobre el más bajo.

Sólo entonces se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados.

—¡Joder!— gritó el rubio.— Lo sentimos muchísimo, pensabamos que estábamos solos y... esto... lo lamento mucho...

El pelinegro soltó un ruido de desprecio, dejando claro que no compartía la opinión de su compañero.

—N-no pasa nada...— dijo Eren, completamente ruborizado.

El hombre rubio se cordó la bragueta completamente avergonzado, y cuando terminó con la humillante tarea le tendió la mano al recién llegado.

Eren no mostró interés alguno en estrechársela, alternando su visión entre la mano y el pelinegro mosqueado que lo miraba con desprecio.

—Oh, claro... Ja, ja, ja— comenzó el rubio.— A saber dónde he metido la mano ¿eh? Pero no te preocupes, que yo soy...

—Cállate, Irvin, sólo empeoras la situación— intervino el más bajo.

Eren no supo qué decir.

—Mi nombre es Irvin— aclaró el rubio.— Y él es Levi. Me temo que vamos a tener que vernos a menudo, porque frecuento mucho su casa, ya sabes...

Eren asintió lentamente, aún en una especie de trance incomprensible. Vio como Levi entraba en una puerta, dejándola abierta para que entrara su pareja. Irvin se disculpó terriblemente avergonzado y entró tras él, cerrando la puerta y dejando a Eren completamente impactado. Miró el número de las puertas y entro en la de al lado.

Su pequeño pisito lo recibió con frialdad. O tal vez era que la primera impresión de Shiganshina no había sido muy positiva. El caso es que la falta de elementos conocidos y la oscuridad fría que envolvía el pasillo no le dio muy buenas vibraciones.

Sin embargo no iba a rendirse por esas minucias. Encendió la luz y fue inspeccionando las distintas habitaciones: el salón, la cocina, el cuarto de baño y las dos habitaciones, una de matrimonio y otra individual. Todo parecía estar en orden.

Dejó su maleta en la habitación y fue sacando ropa y objetos de primera necesidad, y fue colocándolos en sus respectivos lugares.

Escuchó la voz de Irvin gritando «¡Levi!» a través de la pared del comedor y reprimió el impulso de imaginar qué estarían haciendo. Estaba bastante claro. Para evitar la escucha de ruidos innecesarios, encendió la televisión y se dispuso a sacar un envase de fideos instantáneos. Mientras los sorbía y veía la pantalla luminosa en ese sofá que pretendía ser para dos, se dio cuenta de un dato esencial: debía encontrar trabajo cuanto antes.


	2. Empleo

2- Empleo.

Durmió bastante bien pese a encontrarse en una cama con la que no se sentía muy familiarizado, y cuando sonó el despertador se levantó con una sonrisa perezosa y vio su reflejo en el espejo de su derecha. Eso le hizo notar que no estaba en su casa aún con más fuerza.

Pero, a partir de aquel momento, esa debería de convertirse en su nueva casa.

Se vistió algo formal después de una ducha larga y perezosa, y tras ingerir una buena cantidad de cereales tomó las llaves y salió a buscar empleo, que buena falta le hacía si quería pagar el alquiler.

El edificio estaba muy bien situado. A pocas manzanas había una parada del autobús urbano y más cerca había un supermercado dónde podia abastecerse sin necesidad de andar cargado con pesadas bolsas un trayecto de respetable distancia.

Traía consigo una carpeta amarilla repleta de currículums que iba entregando a todas partes: en restaurantes, bares, supermercados —no el que estaba cerca de su casa, para evitar situaciones incómodas—, tiendas y hasta gestorías. Tenía un título de administrativo después de haber cursado el ciclo en su pueblo y confiaba en que esos años no hubieran sido en vano, como creyó en su momento.

Cuando se quedó sin papeles en su carpeta, se sentó en un banco de piedra de algún parque, en algún lugar bastante lejos de su casa, y se puso a contemplar a la gente que pasaba. Shiganshina parecía, pese a su primera impresión, un buen lugar.

—¿Está a gusto consigo mismo?— le preguntó una voz. Cuando bajó la mirada, unos resplandecientes ojos azules lo observaban atentamente. El dueño de tales perlas le tendió un papel.—Visite nuestros centros especializados de lunes a sábado y le ofreceremos las mejores ofertas.

Eren parpadeó un par de veces. El muchacho, rubio de cabello largo hasta los hombros, sonreía sinceramente mientras le insistía para que tomara el panfleto. En él, un par de tipos musculados decían los beneficios del gimnasio que promocionaban.

—¿No debería hacer este trabajo alguien que pudiera presumir de músculos?— preguntó mientras tomaba el papel, más por respeto que por ganas de apuntarse.

—Si, yo también lo creo. Yo sólo formo parte de la administración, así que no debería estar haciendo un trabajo como este.— El muchacho se encogió de hombros.— Pero le aseguro que tenemos máquinas de gran tecnología que ayudan a formar músculo y a adelgazar para que se sienta mejor consigo mismo.

El muchacho rubio de hermosos ojos azules sonrió otra vez.

—Estoy buscando trabajo— dijo Eren.— Tengo un título de administrativo y buenas referencias. Si tenéis una vacante, podría darte mi número.

—¿Estás promocionándote?

—Tú te promocionas y yo también lo hago.— Eren se encogió de hombros, imitando al gesto anterior del chico.— Es lo justo.

El rubio soltó una risita.

—Me llamo Armin— dijo.— Preguntaré por lo de la vacante, pero no estaría de más saber algún contacto.

—Yo soy Eren— respondió, y a continuación paso a darle su dirección. Más tarde pensaría que haberle dado su correo electrónico, como a todos los demás, habría sido una buena decisión.

Armin le tendió la mano a muestra de respeto y Eren se la estrechó. A continuación, el rubio continuó promocionando el gimnasio y Eren, sintiendo que era un buen momento para marcharse a casa, emprendió el camino de regreso con la esperanza de haber recibido algún correo de otros lugares de trabajo.

Sin embargo, no fue así. Al abrir su correo electrónico vio que su bandeja de entrada seguía vacía y, pese a saber que no sería tan fácil y que aún era demasiado pronto como para decepcionarse, se sintió bastante desilusionado.

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y cerró el ordenador.

—Buenos días— saludó un tipo alto y rubio. Tardó un poco en reconocerle como a Irvin y al instante le vino a la cabeza la imagen de él y su novio metiéndose mano en el rellano.

Traía una bolsa verde cuyo contenido no podia ver.

—Buenos días— murmuró, cohibido.

Irvin sonrió algo nervioso y le tendió la bolsa de plástico.

—Es para... esto... por lo de ayer. Fue una situación muy incómoda y me siento terriblemente avergonzado.

—No era necesario.

Eren le invitó a pasar, pero Irvin rechazó la invitación alegando que tenía un poco de prisa. Le dio la bolsa y se despidió de él, desapareciendo por las escaleras.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió hasta la cocina inspeccionando el contenido a de la bolsa. Dos botellas de vino bueno; uno tinto y el otro blanco.

Suspiró. Él no bebía.


	3. Incomodidades

3- Incomodidades.

Pasaron dos días infernales antes de recibir alguna noticia de los negocios dónde había tirado sus currículums. En la gestoría no estaban interesados, y tampoco en los dos supermercados, en los tres bares y en las cinco tiendas. No tenía notícias de Armin.

Eren pasó la mañana sentado en la mesa del comedor, muerto de asco, actualizando cada pocos minutos la página de su correo electrónico. Aquello no era lo que se imaginó cuando partió hacia la ciudad.

Entonces, como si alguien hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, llamaron a la puerta.

El castaño se levantó de un salto y se arregló un poco el pelo, porque no se lo había peinado, y al abrir la puerta sonrió ampliamente.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, Armin. Pasa.— lo invitó.

El muchacho parecía estar un poco incómodo, pero aceptó de buen grado. Eren lo condujo hasta el comedor y lo invitó a sentarse dónde mejor se sintiera. Armin escogió una silla de madera.

—Sé que esperabas buenas noticias, pero me temo que no hay ninguna vacante en el gimnasio.— Armin contempló la decepción en los ojos verdes del castaño.— Lo siento.— Se apresuró a añadir.

—No, no pasa nada, no tienes por qué disculparte.

Armin se removió inquieto.

—¿Te han llamado de algún otro lugar?

Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a su anterior lugar frente al portátil. Lo giró en la mesa y le enseñó la bandeja de entrada, dónde todos los correos comenzaban con un "sentimos comunicarle". Armin se mordió el labio inferior.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. ¿Quieres una botella de vino? Tengo una de vino blanco y otra de vino tinto; puedes escoger.

Armin sonrió y negó con educación alegando que él no bebía vino.

—Aunque me halagas. Normalmente la gente cree que soy menor.

Eren soltó una risa extraña.

—Me pareció que tenías dieciocho cuando me tendiste el papel. ¿Me equibocaba?

—No, en lo absoluto. Qué sorpresa— dijo el rubio, sonriendo también. Posteriormente se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada. Se despidió amablemente y le tendió un papel con un número de teléfono escrito.— Es bueno tener amigos en una ciudad nueva.

—Gracias.

Eren vio como Armin se despedía y se dirigió otra vez hacia el ordenador, viendo en la encimera las dos botellas de vino sin abrir, cuya presencia sentía incómoda y le abrasaba interiormente.

Entonces, como por arte de magia, le llegó un correo que no empezaba con un "sentimos comunicarle".

...

Eren volvía de una noche de trabajo en un prestigioso restaurante. Se sentía terriblemente feliz; era un buen sueldo y trabajaba sólo por las noches. Resultaba muy gratificante haber sido escogido tan pronto por uno de los mejores lugares en los que dejó sus datos.

Tomó el ascensor y dentro de él sonrió al reflejo en el espejo.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo— se dijo a sí mismo y, en un exceso de motivación, se guiñó un ojo.

Las puertas se abrieron y, al salir, escuchó golpes y pisotazos.

Enseguida la puerta de su vecino se abrió e Irvin, medio desnudo, se vislumbraba bajo el umbral.

—¡Maldito imbécil de mierda! ¡Nadie te dijo que vinieras, jódete en tu mundo de mierdas rosas y deja de pensar gilipolleces!— gritaba Levi, aunque Eren no podía verlo desde dónde estaba.

Irvin recibió un último empujón y cayó al suelo, mirando con tristeza como su novio le cerraba la puerta en las narices.

Eren se sentía completamente fuera de lugar, y sabía que en unos instantes Irvin se iba a dar cuenta de su presencia.

—Oh, Eren.— Y así fue.— Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar una escena incómoda.

Irvin se levantó y se acomodó los tejanos. Parecía que había estado a punto de quitárselos, o que, por el contrario, le había dado el tiempo justo de ponérselos.

—No pasa nada.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

—¿Quieres pasar?

Eren ni siquiera supo por qué le había invitado, pero el rubio no se negó y aceptó de buen grado la invitación.


	4. Discusión

4- Discusión.

—Así que has encontrado trabajo.

—Así es.— Eren se sentó en una silla frente a Irvin y apagó el ordenador, por respeto seguramente y por mantener su atención sobre el rubio, al que había invitado sin saber muy bien por qué.

—Veo que no has abierto el vino que te traje.

Eren sonrió con un bufido.

—Lo siento, es que yo no bebo. Si quieres, puedes quedarte con ellas.

Se hizo otro incómodo silencio y Eren repiqueteó con los dedos en su mesa. Irvin parecía estar inspeccionando el lugar, y con un aire irónico comentó:

—¿Se oye mucho lo que pasa al otro lado de la pared?

—Yo no he oído nada— mintió.

—¿Sabes? Contrariamente a lo que tú puedas creer, Levi y yo no somos pareja. Es decir, yo lo estoy deseando y haría cualquier cosa pero... él no es ese tipo de persona. Recuerdo— Eren pensó que había sido una mala idea invitarle a su casa.— la primera vez que le vi. Nos presentó un amigo común, no recuerdo exactamente por qué motivo, pero me enamoré de él a primera vista. Él no. Yo buscaba algo que Levi repudiaba, pero al parecer le gustaba el sexo.

Eren se sentía terriblemente incómodo.

—Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres y quería estar con él. En principio no le importó y lo hicimos como siempre. Me di una ducha y fui a abrazarle y a darle mi consuelo, pero él me repudió absolutamente. He sido totalmente rechazado. ¿Y sabes qué?— A estas alturas Irvin parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos.— Ya no sé qué hacer. Estoy desesperado. Intento ayudarle pero no se deja, me repudia, me odia cada día más...

—No creo que te odie.

Irvin interrumpió su monólogo. Se levantó y trató de tranquilizarse.

—Bueno, lamento que me haya abstraído. No le cuentes a nadie lo que te he dicho o seguro que me cuelga del tejado y me usa para alimentar a los cerdos.

Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, se giró y le pidió a Eren que le diera el vino a Levi. Cerró la puerta y el castaño se quedó solo con el marrón.

Tomó ambas botellas y decidió hablar con su vecino. A lo mejor podía llevarse bien con él.

—¡Lárgate Irvin!— Escuchó que gritaba Levi cuando llamó al timbre. Eren tragó saliva.

—Soy Eren.

Escuchó pisadas y la puerta se abrió.

—¿Qué quieres?

Eren le tendió la bolsa verde con las botellas de vino. Pensó que el sueño y el cansancio de su primer día de trabajo le estaban haciendo tomar decisiones horribles.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Levi pareció dudar pero dejó la puerta abierta. Eren la cerró tras él y lo siguió hasta el comedor, dónde dejó la bolsa y permaneció de pie esperando el permiso para sentarse. Este no llegó. En su lugar apareció Levi con dos vasos de cristal, que llenó de vino tinto. Le tendió uno a Eren.

—Lo siento, yo no bebo.

—Que bebas.— Le dejó el vaso en las manos y se bebió el suyo de un sólo trago. El castaño dio un sorbo ligero y se asqueó con el sabor del alcohol. Sin embargo tuvo miedo de Levi.

—Oye, Levi, respecto a Irvin...

—Rivaille.

—¿Qué?

—Para un pardillo virgen como tú soy Rivaille.

Eren parpadeó confuso e indignado.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy virgen?

—Lo supe enseguida, se nota. Apestas a virginidad.

«Qué antipático.», pensó Eren. Sin embargo, y atendiéndose a las circunstancias, prefirió no decir nada. Tenía el deseo escondido de ayudarle, sintiendo hacia aquel tipo antisocial una simpatía inexplicable, como si, en el fondo, estuviera sufriendo lo mismo que él en su momento.

Sabía que las cosas terminarían mal para Irvin, pero tenía que intentarlo.

—Mis padres también están muertos— dijo, captando la atención de su interlocutor.— Un idiota que conducía borracho chocó de frente con el coche de mis padres. Murieron en el acto. En su momento me apoyaron mis amigos, pero en el fondo no sirvió de nada porque no los consideraba mis amigos, en realidad. Eran sólo buenos compañeros en los que no confiaba demasiado. Pero tú tienes a Irvin. Deberías abrirte un poco a él y dejar que te ayude.

Levi permaneció impassible. Cogió el vaso de vino de Eren y se lo bebió también de un trago.

—Mi vida es cosa mía.


End file.
